HARRISON WAYNE
by RAGNAROK2002
Summary: What if Harry Potter was adopted by Thomas and Martha Wayne and became a brother to Bruce Wayne.


_In the grounds of an old Victorian Style Manor, located in the outskirts of the city, a young dark haired boy was trying to fight a tall man dressed who was dressed as butler. The man kept dodging and constantly moving while the boy tried to continuously hit him._

" _You still haven't landed a hit on me, Master Bruce."The man stated._

 _The young boy was Bruce Wayne, seven-year-old son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Both of them were well known philanthropist and Thomas Wayne was CEO of Wayne Enterprises._

" _Of course I can't. You are older and you were also in the army." The boy whined._

 _The man was about to say something when both of them heard the sound of a car coming._

 _The Boy's face immediately lit up and he ran towards the sound with the older man following him. They reached in time to see a man and a women getting out of the car._

 _Young Bruce immediately ran towards his father and hugged him. The man returned the hug and the boy started talking animatedly about something while the butler kept his distance. However, he also noticed that the woman was carrying a bundle in her arms._

 _The man separated from his son and said, "But first you're Mather and I would like you to meet someone."_

 _The woman walked towards them and showed the bundle to the young boy. When the boy looked towards it, he realized it was a baby._

 _Indeed, a young dark haired toddler looked about two years old. The most noticeable feature about him was his emerald green eyes and the red lightning bolt scar above his right eyes._

" _Bruce, meet your little brother Harrison Wayne."_

* * *

 _Alfred Pennyworth stood by as Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried while a five-year-old Harry clutched his hand tightly while crying quietly._

 _Ten-year-old Bruce a little far watching the proceedings with a blank face._

* * *

 _A loud scream was heard in the man as Alfred ran quickly towards the source._

 _Upon entering the room, he quickly hugged the nine-year-old boy who was having a nightmare. He hugged the boy tightly while whispering 'its okay', 'it's a nightmare' in the boy's ear._

 _When the boy woke up, he started sobbing. The boy continued to cry for half an hour._

 _When he stopped he asked, "Alfred, did Bruce leave because of me?"_

 _The old man grimaced, stroked the boys head, and said, "No, Master Harry it was not your fault don't blame yourself."_

 _After another hour the man put the boy the sleep and was on his way to door when he heard, "Will you leave me too Alfred?"_

 _The man immediately stopped himself and looked towards the boy who had gone to sleep. He went by the Boy's side and said, "No Master Harry. I will be there for you as long as you need me."_

* * *

A tall dark haired man stood on an airstrip _._ The man was lean and well muscled. He was wearing an all black ensemble with a black jacket.

Soon an expensive jet came into view and landed.

The man started walking towards the plane. An old man with white hair came out of the plane.

They both stared at one another for a few moment before the young man said, "It's good to see you Alfred."

The old man smiled and replied, "It's good to see you too Master Bruce."

 _While on the plane both of them talked for a while with Alfred_ asking about Bruce's tour before Bruce attention was taken by Gotham Gazette headlines.

* * *

 **GOTHAM'S FIRST SON NAMED ENTREPRENEUR OF THE YEAR**

 **HARRISON WAYNE BECOMES YOUNGEST PERSON TO WIN THE AWARD**

 _Last Week Forbes Named Harrison Wayne, 23, Entrepruneneur of the year._

 _The young Harvard Graduate who became CEO of Wayne Enterprises after a yearlong struggle between himself and the previous CEO William Earle. It was only after young Wayne bought the shares belonging to his mother's family, the Kanes, that he was able to take control of the company._

 _Since then Wayne Enterprises stock prices has risen higher and higher. WayneTech and Wayne Aerospace have been allocated more funds and have shown their value with WayneTech having released several new mobile phone and laptop models._

 _In a recent interview the young CEO said, "We are all fortunate to be living in an Age of Innovations. The rise of internet and unprecedented growth of Technology has given us a chance to grow. We have never seen this financial growth since Industrial Revolution. Wayne Enterprise will become a major part of this revolution like it led Industrial Revolution in USA back then."_

 _Harrison Wayne is also a well-known philanthropist and founder of_ _Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation._

 _The Foundation named in the honor of his parents has already opened several orphanages and shelters for homeless people all around Gotham. It has also started offering scholarships to all those children who while have talent but have no money to flourish it. He is also championing the new Education law, which will make education cheaper. In an interview with our correspondent Vicki Vale he said,_

" _Alan Wayne is considered one of the founding father of Gotham City. Waynes have been in this city for last 200 years. It was our responsibility as his descendents to take care of this city. It is our shame that we have failed and let this city become as corrupted as it is today. I will do everything in my power to rectify this mistake. Wayne Enterprise has started expanding more in the city and thus offering more jobs."_

Vicki: " _Talking about Wayne Family, one of the reasons stated William Earle for his refusal to resign was that you are adopted son of Wayne Family. That you are taking what is rightfully not yours. What do you want to say about that?"_

" _While it is true I am adopted I assure you I am a Wayne in all but blood. The reason I took control of the company was because the world is changing and the Board of Directors refused to change with it, which was harming the company, and in absence of my older brother it was my responsibility to make sure that our family legacy does not get destroyed. When Bruce returns if he wants to run the company, I will gladly step down."_

 _Bruce Wayne is of course the eldest son of Thomas and Martha Wayne who has not been seen since last 14 years. Several times the previous Board of Directors at Wayne Enterprises have tried to declare him dead but they never succeeded_

* * *

Bruce smiled softly and said, "Harry has done well for himself hasn't he?"  
Alfred replied, "Yes he has."

"It will be good to meet my little brother again after sometime." Bruce said after sometime.

"Well, then I hope you are not expecting a warm welcome. He is not a kid anymore."Alfred says.

Bruce looked out from the window and whispered, "I know Alfred. I know."

* * *

In one of the many shady bars of the Gotham City, a finely dressed handsome man was sitting in a booth.

What was strange that everyone was avoiding the booth? No one in the bar seemed to notice it.

A man entered the bar. The hood of his jacket covered his face. He walked towards the black man and sat beside him.

He took down his hood to reveal a handsome face with aristocratic features and emerald green eyes. The messy hair was stylishly set in such a way that it covered the thin white scar in the shape of a thunderbolt on his forehead.

"Any news from cross the pond?" The newcomer asked

"Yeah, the Ministry finally got its shit together and many of its members are out for your blood even with Longbottom and Bones backing you."The black man replied.

"ICW?" The newcomer questioned.

"They know you are running MACUSA from the shadows. That you are responsible for its resurgence in international magical community. They will not interfere."  
The green eyed man smirked and said,

"Let's heat up things then."

* * *

 _THIS HAS BEEN IN MY EVER SINCE I READ WAYNE CHALLENGE BY WHITETIGERWOLF._

 _I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL EVER RETURN TO WORK ON THIS BECAUSE WHILE I HAVE WATCHED TV SHOWS AND AM A FAN OF MOVIES I AM NO EXPERT ON DC COMICS. BUT IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON THIS OR WANT TO WORK ON THIS PM ME._


End file.
